The SleepOver
by enVii
Summary: When a bunch of the Seals [and Fuuma] journey to Seishirou's house for a sleepover, obviously some random, warped stuff is going to happen, and drive him insane even though it got its licence revoked. Rated for...I just always rate things T


**The Sleep-Over**

Disclaimer: I so like, don't own this. Enjoy!

One day while Kamui and Fuuma argued over which Sailor Moon series was the best, Sorata came up with an idea. This was quite the occasion, as Sorata's brain had previously been abducted by politicians.

"Hey guys, lets all go fishing!" he said.

"We can't," said Fuuma, "I'm allergic to fishing rods…"

"And I'm blind," said Hinoto.

Sorata rolled his eyes. "We'll get you a hypo-allergenic fishing rod okay Fuuma?"

"Only if they have pink," said Fuuma, "or possibly indigo…"

"But I'm blind," said Hinoto.

"Anyway," said Subaru, "there aren't even any good fishing spots around here – why don't we go somewhere more classy, like the theatre?"

"Or the aquarium!" said Sorata, "Then there'll be plenty of fish to catch!"

"Yeah," said Kamui, "they sell all sorts of candy at the aquarium too!"

"I can't eat candy…" said Hinoto.

"Will you shut the hell up? You don't even get to come," Fuuma said, and Hinoto hung her head in shame.

"I have a much better idea," claimed Yuzuriha, "let's all have a sleep-over!"

The others sighed. "You do realize that we all live in the same house now that we lost all that money on the stock market, don't you?" said Kamui.

"Yeah – I didn't mean this house…" Yuzuriha shot a glance at Subaru.

"NO WAY!" Subaru yelled.

(20 minutes later…not because it was far away but because it took Fuuma ages to pack his four suitcases)

Seishirou answered the door.

"SLEEP-OVER!" they all cried and barged in almost knocking the Sakurazukamori over.

Seishirou did not look happy. "What the…"

"Didn't you hear us?" asked Kamui, "it's a SLEEP-OVER!"

"YOU CAN'T ALL JUST BARGE IN HERE AND-" Seishirou was interrupted.

"I tried to stop them!" Subaru insisted, "But they – oooh! COFFEE!"

"I found alcohol!" yelled Fuuma from the kitchen that he and Kamui had just raided. "And jelly! Sei-chan made jelly!"

"This is not happening," Seishirou told himself.

"Sei-chan! Inuki had an accident on your carpet…" said Yuzuriha.

"I just got that dry-cleaned! This is definitely not happening," he said, rubbing his temples.

"Make us popcorn, Sei-chan!" demanded Kamui.

"It's too cold in here, Sei-chan!" whined Sorata.

"JUST SORT IT OUT YOURSELVES!" Seishirou screamed, "I'm getting out of here."

He had barley slammed the door behind him before he scrambled back in sensing his tree was in danger. "MY TREE!" he yelled.

"You said to sort it out ourselves," said Sorata, who was chopping down the sakura tree for firewood.

Seishirou tried digging up his tree so he could just move into a new house but gave up after a while because the all the dead bodies under it were getting pretty smelly. So he went back in.

"Okay, okay," he said, "let's compromise."

"Yay! I've always wanted to do that!" yelled Subaru.

"Me too!" said Fuuma, "I love growing raspberries!"

"And then we get to pick the raspberries!" Subaru added.

"And then we get to eat them!" said Fuuma.

"Or use them as fishing bait!" said Sorata.

"You're so stupid!" yelled Seishirou.

"Yeah Sorata!" said Fuuma, "Fish don't even like raspberries."

"Not just him – all of you! Don't you even know what compromise means?" Seishirou asked.

"Do you have something against raspberries?" asked Fuuma.

"How could you, Seishirou? I can't believe it. What have they ever done to you?" asked Subaru.

Seishirou started banging his head against a wall.

"So now you don't like walls either, Sei-chan?" asked Kamui.

"You're so cruel!" said Subaru, "Hey everyone, lets all give the walls a hug!"

"Awwwww," they all said, hugging the walls.

Seishirou hit his head harder.

"Now its time for ghost stories!" yelled Kamui.

"You go first! You go first!" Fuuma said to him.

"OKAY! There was a farmer had a dog and Bingo was his-"

"It's supposed to be ghost story remember Kamui – this was your idea after all," said Yuzuriha.

"Okay – Old McDonald had a farm, E I E I O!"

"Uh, Kamui?" Yuzuriha interrupted.

"JUST HEAR ME OUT!" Kamui yelled. "And on that farm he had a ghost, E I E I O! With a woof woof here and a woof woof there-"

"KAMUI! Ghosts don't go 'woof woof'!" said Yuzuriha.

"I HATE YOU!" Kamui screamed, crying loudly and locking himself in the bathroom.

"Do you have that little magnetic fishing game, Sei-chan?" Sorata asked.

"No," Seishirou replied, "and will everyone stop calling me Sei-chan?"

"You know - the one where all the little fishies go around in a circle and when they open their mouths you-" Sorata got cut off.

"I SAID NO!" yelled Sei-chan. "Great, just great! Now even the author is referring to me as Sei-chan!"

Anyway, when Sei-chan's routine mid-life crisis was over and Sorata had discovered that fishing in the trunk of Sei-chan's car was pointless, Fuuma ordered pizza. Fuuma ordered lots of pizza, so Sei-chan had to pay a lot of money. On top of that, he couldn't find his wallet – not because the others had hidden it and forgotten about it when they were playing Treasure Hunt…it was obviously because…of some other reason. So he had to break open his piggy-bank. This left him deeply scarred, particularly much so when Subaru explained to him that you could just unscrew the bottom.

They all ate the pizza, except for Kamui, Fuuma, Sorata, Subaru, Sei-chan and Yuzuriha. They weren't hungry. As it turned out, no one was eating the pizza, and Hinoto called to ask if she could eat it but they hung up on her.

When morning came everyone was very sad.

"I am very sad," said Kamui.

"I am also very sad," said Fuuma.

"I too, am sad," said Sorata.

"As am I," said Subaru.

"I like ice-cream," said Sei-chan.

"I am sad also," said Yuzuriha.

"Well, I guess it's time for you all to go home now…" said Sei-chan.

"Let's stay over tonight too!" suggested Kamui.

"YAY!" the others agreed.

"Kill me," said Sei-chan.

* * *

Sorata: That was fun!

Hinoto: That was terrible! The author needs to DIE!

Sorata: Hey that reminds me, how did you use the telephone to ask for pizza if you can't talk?

Hinoto: I was still using telepathy, I just wanted to ring you guys 'cos I get $20 worth of free calls on my new cell phone plan anyway!

Sorata: Well why do you even have a phone if you can't talk?

Hinoto:…REVIEW!


End file.
